The Call of the Animals Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Call of the Animals Part 2. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! Commander ApeTrully: Previously on Power Rangers Dragon Force! Master Org: We're back! Dai Shi: And ready for our revenge once more! Wuya: Good, we'll be ready to gain control on all the Animals in the Middle Kingdom. And then, we'll let the rangers come to us. Master Fung: It seems Wuya got hold of the Heart of Jong thanks to Hannibal Roy Bean. Master Mao: And they have brought back Dai Shi and Master Org, the world needs your help. Commander ApeTrully: If Master Org and Dai Shi ever returned, it will mean certain doom on account of ultimate fear of humanity and pollution. Gand Master Dashi: We can't count ourselves out just yet, ApeTrully, we have the Power Rangers to stop this. Justin Stewart: Guys, they got Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger! Lin Chung: We have to return to Big Green and regroup, there's no other choice. Animus: Dai Shi must not corrupt Jarrod, Camille, or Whiger. Wuya: Coming to rescue Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger, are we? Raiden Thompson: That's correct and I will make sure that they can come back unharmed! Heylin Chase Young: And just how are you going to do that, Red Ranger? Raiden Thompson: Good question, I challenge you all to a Showdown! With no turning back now, Heylin Chase Young begins to accept his challenge. Heylin Chase Young: I accept your challenge, Red Ranger. But no Shen Gong Wu, we use only are martial arts skills. So, make your wager. Raiden Thompson: My wager will be the freedom of Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger. Heylin Chase Young: And when I prevail, you will serve your loyalty to the Heylin Legion for all eternity. This is you, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger against me, Carnisoar, Jellica, and Grizzaka. At last, the Showdown was about to begin as they all prepared themselves to fight. Jarrod: We got your back, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Jarrod. Camille: We owe you a favor for coming to your rescue. Whiger: If we loose, we'll serve our evil loyalty again. Jarrod: Then, let's get it done. Raiden and Heylin Chase's team: Gong Yi Tan Pai! With the Showdown begins, Raiden begins his fight with Heylin Chase. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Spirit, Emerge! (morphed into his ranger form) Heylin Chase Young: This is where we settle our score, Red Ranger! Raiden Thompson: We shall see, Heylin Chase. So, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger activated their warrior forms and begin their fight. Carnisoar: This is where it ends, Jarrod! Jarrod: You may be strong, Carnisoar, but so is my Lion Spirit! With that said, Jarrod used it Lion Spirit and fought off Carnisoar with his might. Jellica: Once we're through with the Red Ranger, you'll be Dai Shi's slaves again, Camille! Camille: I wouldn't count on it, Jellica! So, Camille fought with Jellica as Whiger and Grizzaka begin their battle. Grizzaka: This will be the end of your betrayal, Whiger! Whiger: Not quite, Grizzaka! With the battle to go on, Heylin Chase was reaching his true monstrous form. Heylin Chase Young: This is where you meet your last battle, Red Ranger! Raiden Thompson: Bring it on. As Raiden, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger combine their attack, they took out Heylin Chase and the Overlords! At last, the Showdown was finally over because Raiden and the warrior trio won. Heylin Chase Young: You've won your showdown, Red Ranger, you, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger are free to go. Master Org: But mark our words, this isn't over yet! Dai Shi: Not unless we create massive pollution and ultimate fear on humanity! Raiden Thompson: Not on my watch! So, they left without looking back at the villains. Just as Raiden returned with Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger, Master Fung was there cross at first. Master Fung: Raiden, you were told not to leave Big Green. Raiden Thompson: I'm sorry, Master Fung, but I just couldn't let Wuya and her Heylin clones keep Jarrod, Camille and Whiger, I had no other choice. Jarrod: He's right, Master Fung, it wasn't his fault, he had his reasons. Master Fung: I am well aware, Commander ApeTrully has informed me what Animus has instructed you, Raiden. You did what you must to save Jarrod, Camille and Whiger, (smiled) and you have succeeded. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Master. Theo Martin: We're glad you, Camille, and Whiger are okay, Jarrod. Jarrod: Thank you, Theo. Soon, Casey and his friends showed Raiden and his friends around Jungle Karma Pizza at Ocean Bluff. Casey Rhodes: So, Raiden, what'd you guys think? Raiden Thompson: Hmm, this place is.. really interesting. Kirby Knoxville: Totally awesome! Steve Baxter: So, this is where you guys work and hang out? Sunburst: There's more to see, Steven, we'll show you. With that said, they gave them a tour around their secret base. Zephyr Breeze: This is our Jungle Fury Secret Base, what ours is yours! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Wow, this is pretty amazing. Camille: It certainly is, Raz. Flash Sentry: Your highnes, I wouldn't sit on that chair if I were you, that's R.J.'s chair. Princess Selena: I'm very aware of that, Flash, it wouldn't be right for me to sit on someone's chair while it's off-limits. Robert James (R.J.): But Zephyr Breeze's isn't, you're free to use them if you must. Zephyr Breeze: There's plenty more where that came from, R.J. Justin Stewart: So, how would you guys like to learn the Order of the Claw? Angel Kesler: What do you think, Raiden? Raiden Thompson: Hmmm, one question, Casey, is the Order of the Claw similar to martial arts? Casey Rhodes: In a way, it is, you'll learn how to possess your own animal spirits within you. Jarrod: So, what'd you guys say, you in? Steve Baxter: Alright, count us in. The very next morning, Casey and his friends welcomed Raiden and his friends to Pai Zhuq Academy. Casey Rhodes: Dragon Force Rangers, welcome to Pai Zhuq Academy. To this day, you're all about to learn the Order of Claw, the great kung fu techniques with the ability to possess our own animal spirits inside us. Raiden Thompson: Thank you for this opportunity, Casey. (bows down) As they bowed to each other, Casey and his friends begin telling the history. Casey Rhodes: For over ten thousand years ago, the spirit of pure evil, Dai Shi once believed that humans would be erased replacing them with animals to rule in fear of humanity. Theo Martin: That is until a great beast war began, Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw was formed as a secretive Kung Fu clan to use their animal spirits to protect all of humanity. Lily Chilman: The greatest Pai Zhuq Masters were able to capture Dai Shi, and trapped him the very box until that day Casey, Theo, and I were chosen. Jarrod: It was when my temper got the best of me after Master Mao kicked me out, my lion spirit caused Dai Shi to be free and possess my body until after many encounters. Camille: Casey was the only one willing to save Jarrod from Dai Shi, I for one say Jarrod in him when he saved me when Dai Shi never cared for me but him. Justin Stewart: But during the next beast war against Dai Shi, Jarrod was able to weakening him giving Casey, Theo, and Lily the right opportunity to destroy him for good until now. Whiger: From this point forward, we are to teach you Pai Zhuq, the Order of Claw. Casey Rhodes: Raiden, I choose you as my student. Raiden Thompson: Excellent. Theo Martin: ???, . Kirby Knoxville: Sweet! Camille: ???, . Raziel "Raz" Margera: (Whistling) Cool. ???, . Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5